Conventionally, a non-combustion-type flavor inhaler for inhaling a flavor without combustion has been known. The non-combustion-type flavor inhaler includes a shape extending from a non-mouthpiece end to a mouthpiece end in a predetermined direction. The non-combustion-type flavor inhaler includes an aerosol source that generates aerosol, a heat source that heats the aerosol source without combustion, and a power source that supplies electric power to the heat source (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1).
For typical cigarettes that generate aerosol with combustion, various types of management have been performed in order to inhibit discrepancies in smoke flavor between individuals. However, there are slight discrepancies in smoke flavor between individuals.
Meanwhile, the electric power that has been determined constantly and uniquely is supplied to the above non-combustion-type flavor inhaler. Thus, the above non-combustion-type flavor inhaler is designed so that there are hardly discrepancies in smoke flavor. Therefore, the above non-combustion-type flavor inhaler does not intend to reproduce a sense of use of a typical cigarette (fluctuations in smoke flavor).